


Soothing Slumber

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Basically they're having a sleepover and poor Akira gets a nightmare, Both boys are about 7-8 years old, Enjoy!, This takes place in the Manga universe though you can also picture it in OVA terms too, it's a little angsty and also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: “How is everything in here?” Mrs. Asuka opened the door to Ryo’s bedroom to find the boys sprawled out on the floor laughing and playing with Ryo’s dog John. Ryo had invited Akira over for a sleepover because it was the weekend and they didn’t have school.“We’re okay, mom!” Ryo called out cheerfully from the floor, currently getting licked by John on his cheek.“Yeah!” Akira chimed in agreement, flat on his back on the floor.“It looks like you’re having fun! Well, I’m going off to bed. Ryo, your father is in his office so please don’t disturb him. You know where to find me if you need anything. Don’t stay up too late.”





	Soothing Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

“How is everything in here?” Mrs. Asuka opened the door to Ryo’s bedroom to find the boys sprawled out on the floor laughing and playing with Ryo’s dog John. Ryo had invited Akira over for a sleepover because it was the weekend and they didn’t have school.

“We’re okay, mom!” Ryo called out cheerfully from the floor, currently getting licked by John on his cheek.

“Yeah!” Akira chimed in agreement, flat on his back on the floor.

“It looks like you’re having fun! Well, I’m going off to bed. Ryo, your father is in his office so please don’t disturb him. You know where to find me if you need anything. Don’t stay up too late.”

“We won’t. Thank you, Mrs. Asuka!” Akira called out as he rolled over on his stomach and was greeted by John, who proceeded to lick him as well.

Mrs. Asuka smiled as she closed the door, leaving the boys to themselves with the dog. Ryo got on the floor next to Akira and the two of them took a break to breathe from the play session, tired bodies with smiling faces.

Ryo looked over to see Akira yawn cutely, followed by yawning of his own a few seconds later. Both boys felt their eyes droop with sleepiness and decided to call it for the night. Soon, Ryo’s full-sized bed was covered in multiple blankets and even some stuffed animals as the boys snuggled under the covers to get comfortable. Ryo called John to join in the middle of them, so the English mastiff hopped on the bed and snuggled in between the boys, making Akira giggle as John left a sloppy wet kiss goodnight on his cheek.

“Good night to you too, John.” Akira smiled as he gave a final pat before he and Ryo bury themselves under the covers with John wedged in between the two of them. Sweet sleep took over and they soon passed out.

A little while later, Ryo felt movement next to him in the bed. Ryo turned around on his side to Akira trembling and curled up with a look of fear on his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and was whimpering softly.

“Akira?” Ryo became more awake as worry crept in. Using his hand, he gently shook Akira, hoping to wake him. In subconscious retaliation, Akira unknowingly swatted Ryo’s hand away. But Ryo didn’t give in and continued to try shaking him awake, more insistently.

“S-Stop it! Leave him alone!”

“Akira!”

“Stop hurting Ryo! Stop it!!”

“Akira, wake up… Akira!”

Akira sits up suddenly as he jolts awake with a gasp. His eyes snap open and he’s breathing like he just ran a race, his heart beating a million miles a minute. He looks panicky and jumpy, almost expecting anything to happen at any given moment.

“Akira?” Ryo’s soft, concerned voice speaks to him, “What happened?”

Akira didn’t say anything, wanting to wait for his eyes to adjust so that he can make sure that the Ryo he saw in front of him was real. He felt something else move on the bed that wasn’t Ryo to find a dog crawl up to the two of them; it was only John of course. Akira sniffled as he tried to find the right words to say, the words catching in his throat. All that could come out were syllables and whimpers as he started to wipe away some falling tears from his eyes with his pajama-shirt sleeve.

“A… A bad dream…” Akira managed to say before sniffling again as more tears started to roll down. Ryo’s eyes widened as he watched Akira, unable to hold back his emotions, let out a heart-breaking sob. He hid his face in his hands, tears slipping through his fingers and falling onto the sheets. Ryo quickly hugs him gently, feeling Akira’s head on his shoulder. He could feel Akira shake every time he sniffled and his pitiful whimpers were muffled in his nightshirt. It honestly broke Ryo’s heart at seeing his best friend’s distressed state, for whatever was in that dream scared him pretty bad.

“We were… we were walking home… and-and some bullies came and… and started to beat you up… I was scared, I wanted to help, but they kept me back… they were beating you up and I… I couldn’t do anything… I was so scared…”

Ryo was almost taken aback by the description; it sounded horrible hearing it, he almost couldn’t imagine seeing in a dream. Something else caught his attention: Akira, despite being held back, tried to save him from the bullies.

The fact that Akira was willing to risk a beating of his own in order to save him felt… comforting.

“Hey, it’s only a dream, Akira. Just a bad dream. It’s okay.” Ryo tried to comfort Akira as best as he could.

It took a few minutes for Akira to calm down. Ryo’s shoulder was wet from Akira’s tears, but it honestly didn’t even bother the boy. Akira may have stopped crying but he still held onto the hug like it was a lifeline, which was fine by Ryo; Akira’s hugs were always the best.

“I-I’m sorry…” Akira’s soft voice spoke up, sounding muffled in Ryo’s nightshirt.

“Why are you saying sorry?”

“I woke you up… and I left a stain on your nightshirt,” Akira admitted sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re more important,” Ryo assured him as he broke the hug and looked Akira in the eye, “Besides, you were scared and that’s okay, it happens!”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Ryo replied happily, smiling at him.

Ryo watched a soft smile form on Akira’s face as he swiped his shirt-sleeve across his eyes again for the final time.

“Do you need anything, like some water or something?”

“I think I’m okay, but thank you.”

A thought came to Ryo.

“Hold on.” Ryo told Akira as he slid out of bed to walk across the room. Akira, confused, wrapped himself in one of the many blankets on the bed and watched as Ryo snatched a stuffed animal from nearby shelf across the room. Ryo hurries back to the bed and hops on it, crawling back under the covers and back to Akira.

“Here. Maybe this’ll help,” Ryo offers a blue stuffed bunny to Akira, who blinked at him but took it gingerly, “This’ll help fight those bad dreams!”

The stuffed bunny felt soft and comforting, like a mother’s touch. Akira hugged it, feeling himself relax a little easier.

“Thank you.” Akira gave Ryo a smile, one that made Ryo’s heart feel really happy. Seeing Akira smile was the best sight in the world, and he promised himself that he would do his best to make Akira was always happy.

“We should probably get some sleep now.” Akira whispered as he dug himself back into the covers.

“Yeah.” Ryo joined him, and soon John joined in too, snuggling up with the boys. It didn’t take long before Akira fell asleep, at peace with the world and more relaxed than before, the bunny snug under his arm. Ryo watched him quietly to make sure he was asleep before falling asleep as well. Before he did though, he watched as Akira’s free hand unconsciously held onto his as another soft smile formed on his face. Ryo didn’t know what to make of the action other than the fact that he felt a feeling of calm comfort. He almost couldn’t describe it, but it felt kinda… nice. Ryo closed his hand around Akira’s and felt his eyes droop as he fell into a blissful slumber.

Both boys slept better for the rest of the night.


End file.
